Ukyo's Daughter
by Tabyk
Summary: Long after the chaos surrounding the life of one Saotome Ranma is concluded a new face appears and Kuonji Ukyo, along with the Tendo family, are confronted with a past thought long buried.
1. Chapter 1

Ukyo's Daughter (Chapter #1) 

All characters mentioned from Ranma 1/2 are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Ukyo smiled and waved at Konatsu as she walked in the doors of the Ucchan. Taking a moment to chat with some of her oldest customers she made her way back and gave Konatsu a hug as she slipped into the kitchen, commenting on Konatsu's new kimono and poured herself a cup of tea.

After opening her second restaurant in central Tokyo, Konatsu had become the manager of the original place. While the restaurant was precious to her with a large part of her past wrapped into it, the place also had many sad and painful memories tied to it as well. When she finally got the capitol together to open the second restaurant, she decided that she would move there herself instead of hiring someone else or asking Konatsu to manage it.

Konatsu himself enjoyed having the new responsibilities, though he was always happy when Ukyo visited which she normally did a couple times a week.

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, she sipped her tea while watching Konatsu expertly flip the okonomiyaki on the grill. Enjoying the calming effect of the tea and hustle of the small restaurant, Ukyo closed her eyes and smiled. Running the new restaurant was hard on her, especially without having experienced cooks to work with, but it was finally starting to shaping up and the two students that she had hired didn't require her to be there all the time anymore.

When the phone rang Ukyo stood up and smiled again at Konatsu saying "I'll get it" and answered the phone with "Ucchan's, how may I help you?"

"Is th-this the U-Ukyo r-restaurant?"

Ukyo immediately noted that the voice belonged to a young girl, and she had been or still was crying. Not knowing what else to say, she answered "Yes."

There was a moment of silence. Then...

"You have to help Momma! Th-the bad people c-came and sh- she told me to r-run away, a and I'm supposed to c-call the r- restaurant, a-and Momma said sh-she would m-meet me th-there, sh- she p-promised she would... she promised..." the girl was reduced to sobbing and crying at that point, sounding like she was in near hysterics.

Ukyo glanced up at Konatsu, who was looking at her with concern. While not able to hear the actual conversation, he was able to pick out the tone of it easily.

"What is your Momma's name, and where are you?"

After a couple of moments in which the crying slowed down, the girl took a deep breath and said "The s-sign says 284th and... and... umm... th-there is a l-large building h-here that is p-painted red, w-with yellow columns... a-and..."

"Are you in Tokyo?"

"Umm... y-yes... b-but the b-bad people are here... I w- was w-walking home from s-school, a-and Momma c-came running from the p-park, a-and there were all these p-people f-fighting with her, and she yelled at me to r-r-run, and s-someone h-hit her and sh-she f-fell down... b-but she p-promised sh-she w-would m-meet me at the r-restaurant... I w-want my Momma..." she went on like that for a bit, not knowing that Ukyo couldn't understand what she was saying anymore as she was crying to much.

Deciding to take the situation as is and guessing at the loose description of the Red Duck Restaurant, she passed the phone to Konatsu mouthing "keep her talking" and started for the front door. As she opened the door however, she paused, then quickly walked back to the kitchen and pulled out her backup combat spatula and strapped it on causing Konatsu's eyes to grow wide.

She hadn't worn the spatula for three or four years now, having finally moved away from the insanity of the Nerima district. To take it up now...

Ukyo then ran out of the restaurant and quickly made her way to the nearest train station, knowing it would be much quicker then driving there during the lunch hours.

While riding the train out to Downtown Tokyo, she mulled over what the little girl had said over the phone.

The girl's mother had found her while she was coming home from school. The mother was fighting with several people, and told her to run, the girl having set instructions to call Ukyo's restaurant and wait for her there.

While a lot of people still didn't like going to the police with domestic issues, the situation sounded like it might be worse then that. The girl had seen her mother hit or knocked down by several people, which means that whomever these 'bad people' were they also had at least some serious intent.

Ukyo then started mentally kicking herself for not getting the mother's name, or even a description of what the girl looked like. Good going Ukyo, she thought to herself, running off half- cocked just like the old days. She then sighed, hoping that Konatsu had talked the girl into staying in one spot near the payphone where Ukyo could find her.

Nearly an hour later she arrived at the location she thought the girl had been talking about, panting heavily. 'That's it Ukyo, time to get back into shape' she berated herself again for the tenth time this month.

Looking around she noticed a small commotion happening across the street next to a series of payphones. Crossing the street she pushed her way past several bystanders and was met with the sight of a girl sitting on the ground and softly crying while two police officers stood around her, trying to talk to her.

The girl looked to be ten or eleven years old with long red hair, but was very skinny. She was wearing a school uniform, but it was torn in places and dirtied, and she had some bruises along with some nasty scrapes on her hands, knees, and elbows.

She stepped forward while nodding to the police officers, and before they could say anything she knelt down next to the girl and reached out to touch her shoulder. Sighing as the girl flinched away from the contact, she said softly "My name is Ukyo, I'm from the restaurant, you called me."

The girl's head jerked up and she spent a moment looking at her while tears ran down her face. She then slowly leaned forward and grabbed Ukyo's coat front and started sobbing and crying all over again.

Seeing the girl grab her, one of the police officer's immediately asked, "Are you this child's mother?"

Wrapping her arms around the crying child, she looked up at the officer saying "No, I don't know who she is, but she called my restaurant asking for me and was claiming that someone had attacked her mother. Apparently she was supposed come to my restaurant and her mother was going to pick her up there later."

Noticing that the other officer was eyeing the giant combat spatula strapped to her back, she added "I'm Kuonji Ukyo, the owner of the Ucchan restaurant in Nerima."

Both officers took a step back upon hearing the name "Nerima" and Ukyo would have laughed if it weren't for the situation. Even years later, the place still had a reputation of insane martial artists causing mass property damage.

Passing one of her business cards over to the first officer she said, "Here is my address and number. If you don't mind, I'd like to take the child with me. Her mother will probably show up at my restaurant later to collect her."

Not having any major reason to stop her, both officers agreed while telling her to call them if anything 'unusual' happened. Nodding to them she picked up the girl, who was still crying and clinging to her, and slowly made her way back to the train station while trying to make comforting sounds to the girl.

While waiting for the train to come the girl slowly stopped crying and then fell asleep, exhausted. Ukyo wracked her brain trying to think of what to do with her. She should probably take the girl to the restaurant in Nerima instead of the one downtown since that was the one she called. Also, the original place still had two bedrooms upstairs, one of which wasn't being used right now while the new restaurant only had the one that she lived in. She could wash the girl up when they arrive, and then put her down in the spare room for some rest. A basic plan laid out she sighed and put her mind at rest.

Since the girl was still sleeping when they arrived back at the Ucchan she immediately made her way up to the spare room. Gently laying her down on the spare futon, she pulled a blanket over the girl and made her way back down to the restaurant portion of the building.

Putting the combat spatula away, she sat back down at the breakfast bar and sighed as Konatsu pushed a fresh cup of tea in front of her.

"What happened?"

Pausing to collect her thoughts, Ukyo replied "I'm not entirely sure. The girl's mother was in trouble, or was attacked, and told her to run away. Apparently it was pre- arranged that should that ever happen, the girl was supposed to call here and the mother would come by later to pick her up once things cooled off."

"Sounds sensible. Everyone knows that a child would be safe at one of your restaurants. No funny business or anything."

Nodding in agreement Ukyo continued, "Normally I would agree, but something about that girl... and this whole situation... is just rubbing me wrong for some reason."

Konatsu paused at this. Like most other major martial artists, Ukyo occasionally got a 'feeling' about particular people or situations that helped her understand them better. That she was feeling this strongly about the whole thing didn't bode well.

Then Konatsu said, "Oh! The other restaurant called saying they were having some problems with the new orders. Since you seem a little wrapped up with this, want me to go over there and help out in your stead?"

Sighing, Ukyo smiled at her best friend and said, "Would you please?"

Konatsu smiled back saying "of course," and after finishing up the okonomiyaki that he was currently cooking he worked his way out of the kitchen and with a wave left.

Once again thanking Kami for such a friend, Ukyo stepped into the kitchen and started cooking orders for the waiting customers while thinking about a young girl.

About two hours later Ukyo spotted said girl slowly making her way down the stairs from the apartment above. Noting that the girl still looked tired and dirty, she smiled and waved her over. The girl took her time timidly making her way over, and finally took a seat on one of the stools while watching Ukyo.

Taking another look at the girl's current state, she gestured towards to the back of the kitchen saying "Why don't you wash your hands and face." The girl nodded and made her way to the sink, and then quickly scrubbed. She then returned to her stool.

"Welcome to the Ucchan Restaurant" Ukyo said while putting on one of her best public smiles. "What do you like on your okonomiyaki?"

The girl looked down and quietly said "Umm... I... I can't..."

"Nonsense!" Ukyo exclaimed, "you are my guest until your mother picks you up, and all guests eat courtesy of me. Isn't that right?" The last bit directed towards some of her regular customers, who all smiled or made noises of agreement. "See! There you have it. So what do you want?"

After getting the mumbled order out of the girl, Ukyo briskly set about cooking. The girl laughed for a quick second when she noticed that there was a big smiley face on the okonomiyaki that was put in front of her, but her expression quickly returned to a tired anxiety.

Shaking her head while still smiling, Ukyo watched the girl politely but quickly tear through the meal in front of her, then quickly nod when offered seconds. After she finished that one as well in the same fashion, she quietly sat in her chair and looked around the restaurant.

After watching her for a little bit more, Ukyo finally said "So what is your name?"

The girl quickly looked back at her, and after hesitating for a moment answered "Sawa."

Thinking that she'd better avoid the subject of her mother for the moment, Ukyo asked while smiling, "Is that your whole name?"

Sawa timidly smiled back and said "It's Kyonin Sawa right now."

Right now? Ukyo thought. Had her mother changed their name for some reason?

"It's nice to meet you Sawa. So how old are you?"

"I just turned eight but everyone thinks I'm older. Momma says it's cause I'm so tall."

Ukyo stopped and took a good second look at the girl. Physically she looked to be eleven or twelve years old, and had obviously started going through puberty. Also, while being very skinny, the girl was heavy for her size as Ukyo had discovered while carrying her home.

"She's right" Ukyo finally said, "You are very tall."

Pausing for a moment, she finally asked, "So what is your mother's name?"

Ukyo saw Sawa immediately quiet down, and then tears were suddenly threatening in her eyes again. "Momma... everyone calls Momma Miki where she works..."

Kyonin Miki, Ukyo thought. The name didn't bring any recognition with it.

"Well Sawa," Ukyo thrust forward suddenly to try and head off the pending tears, "she said you have to stay here till she shows up, right? And she promised she would come, yes? Well that is okay with me."

Sawa nodded, and then quietly added "Thank you. Momma said that you were a nice person."

Pausing at that last comment, Ukyo sighed. 'Who is this woman and do I really know her?'

After cooking a couple more orders for fresh customers during which Sawa just sat there, Ukyo asked "So did Momma give you the restaurant's phone number to call?"

The girl fumbled with her skirt pocket for a moment, then put a piece of paper on the table. When Ukyo picked it up it took her a bit to recognize it as one of her original business cards that she had made some eleven or twelve years ago, before changing them because the printing company had forgotten to put her phone number on it. Turning over the card she saw her number hand written on the back of it.

Interesting. This Kyonin Miki must have been at least a customer of mine some time ago.

Nodding to Sawa, she gave the girl the card back and said, "You mentioned that you go to school right now. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in fourth grade" Sawa replied, warming to the conversation a little. "All the teachers say I'm very smart," she added at the end of it.

Ukyo smiled at that. "How long have you lived in Tokyo?"

Some of her suspicions were confirmed when Sawa answered "We just moved here a month ago. Momma said I got lucky cause I was able to get into the next grade since we had to move from the last place so soon..." her voice winding down slowly, the tears suddenly falling down her face.

Ukyo quickly came around the kitchen counter and pulled Sawa into her arms while girl started crying again. Most of the customer's at this point were leaving and Ukyo asked one of her regulars to change the restaurant sign to 'Closed'. He nodded and did so on his way out.

After Sawa finally calmed down, and the last customer had left, Ukyo helped the girl off the stool and lead her upstairs. Drawing a bath she instructed the girl to take her time and then raided Konatsu's wardrobe for something approximately in her size since her school clothes were in terrible shape. Leaving the clothing on the spare futon and some additional instructions with the girl, Ukyo then went back downstairs to clean up.

While cleaning the grill she started a little when the front door opened up, but sighed in relief when she saw that it was Konatsu.

After calmly sitting down he asked "Anything new?"

Shaking her head Ukyo said "Well, the mother hasn't shown up yet, and I just don't like it. The girl's name is Kyonin Sawa, the mother's is Miki, but I have a feeling that at least the family name is false from how Sawa said it. Apparently they both move around a lot, avoiding someone or maybe even a group of people from the sounds of it, and the mother must have lived or at least stayed in Nerima in the past. I have a feeling that I may have met her at least in passing at some point."

"Oh?"

"Sawa has one of my first business cards, you know the ones that didn't have the restaurant number typed on them."

"But... but that was over ten years ago, and you only had a hundred of them made."

"I know. The number was written on the back though, so whomever it is at least knew the restaurant, and me, in passing. Also, the girl mentioned that the mother had told her I was to be trusted, like she knew me."

They were both quiet a moment lost in thought until Konatsu finally said, "Where is she now?"

"Sawa? She's upstairs taking a bath. Since her school clothes were dirty and torn I had to raid your wardrobe for something small that would fit her. I hope you don't mind..."

Konatsu just smiled and shook his head. "No problem. In fact, I have some old stuff that doesn't fit me anymore stored away. I'll drag it out and see what might fit her."

Ukyo smiled, and then kissed Konatsu on the cheek murmuring "thank you," which caused him to blush. The two of them were very close even though years ago Ukyo had made it clear that she would never marry him.

"You going to stay the night?" The question made Ukyo pause. She hadn't really planned on it, but the girl's mother could show up at anytime and Ukyo definitely wanted to talk to her. Also, the girl seemed comfortable around Ukyo and was willing to talk with her, while she hadn't even met Konatsu yet.

"I guess I'd better. You never know when this Kyonin Miki might show up."

With a nod Konatsu stood up and they both made quick work of cleaning the restaurant. After everything was put away they both went upstairs to find Sawa sitting on the futon, dressed in the kimono that Ukyo had laid out for her.

Ukyo smiled, noticing that Sawa looked rather pleasant now that she was cleaned up and wearing something nice. Motioning for Konatsu to enter behind her, Ukyo smiled at Sawa saying "Hello Sawa, I want you meet my best friend who lives here, her name is Konatsu."

Konatsu stepped forward and bowed. "It's nice to meet you Kyonin Sawa. I hope everything here is comfortable for you. If you need anything, just let me know."

Sawa didn't say anything for a moment, and then quietly replied "Hello. Umm... I'm okay. Thank you."

Konatsu smiled saying "You're welcome," then turned to Ukyo. "I'm also going to turn in early. Just come on in when your ready for bed," and then left for the main bedroom.

Ukyo looked back at Sawa as Konatsu left and noticed that she was still looking at him with an unusual expression on her face.

Gently sitting down next to the girl, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Sawa looked down, obviously hesitant to speak about what she was thinking about, but finally replied "She's a girl, right?"

A little surprised at the question Ukyo asked, "What do you mean?"

"Momma told me that people are boys or girls from how they dress. That means that I'm a girl, and you are a girl, and your friend is a girl even though she is really a boy."

A little taken back at the explanation, as well as how easily Sawa had seen past Konatsu's outward appearance, Ukyo paused for a moment. "Your mother is right. Konatsu is a girl even though she is really a boy," while at the same time thinking 'now why would your mother teach you that?'

Sawa, however, nodded suggesting that everything had been settled at least in her mind.

"You going to be okay sleeping here for tonight? Need anything before bed?"

Again, the girl looked down with a frown. From the manner that the girl acted, she was obviously not comfortable asking for anything.

Not sure what else to do, Ukyo gave her a hug saying "It's okay, really it is. What do you need?"

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

And in a very quiet voice Sawa said "I always sleep together with Momma, cause she chases all the bad dreams away."

Ukyo didn't know whether to laugh or sigh. 'Great' she thought while saying "Sure. Let me go take a quick bath and change, and I'll be right back."

After raiding Konatsu's closet yet once again and taking a quick soak in the tub, Ukyo returned to find Sawa still sitting in the same place that Ukyo had left her.

Climbing into the futon, she waited as Sawa curled up next to her, and pulled the blankets over the both of them while turning off the nightlight. Ukyo spent some time laying there, trying to figure out what to do with Sawa, worried that her mother might not come to claim her, or even be able to, after all. What to do... hand her over to an orphanage?

Then she noticed that Sawa was shaking in the bed next to her. Reaching out to the girl she murmured "Sawa?" to discover that the girl was quietly crying once again. Pulling the scared girl close to her, Ukyo gently held and rocked her until the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

When Ukyo woke up early the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that Sawa was no longer in the bed next to her. Quickly getting up she checked the bathroom only to find it empty, then started making her way downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, she caught the sound of grunting and someone jumping around in the restaurant. More slowly and quietly she reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked into the main area of the restaurant.

Sawa was standing in the middle of the small restaurant wearing only a pair of panties, and was going through a fairly complex martial arts kata that involved a lot of leaping and kicking. She was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping off of her, but continued performing the kata. Watching the girl move, Ukyo was very impressed. Sawa was extremely quick, and from the way she was able to control her movement, was also quiet strong. Much more so than children her own age, even her physically appearing one.

After another ten minutes, the girl finally stopped and sat down in the middle of the floor while trying to catch her breath.

Stepping into view, Ukyo said "You're very good, how long have you been practicing?"

Sawa jumped into a standing position upon hearing her voice, startled, and then blushed looking very embarrassed.

Still looking at the floor she answered "Momma and I practice each morning in the park. She started teaching me the dance when I was five. I wanted to learn earlier, but she made me wait till my birthday."

"Then you must be a very quick learner."

This time both Ukyo and Sawa jumped, and they turned to the stairwell to find Konatsu there watching them. With a smile on his face he walked into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on.

Chuckling to herself, Ukyo turned back to the mystery girl in front of her.

"Why don't you put something on to wear while Konatsu and I fix up breakfast."

Sawa nodded and quickly ran upstairs. As soon as the girl was out of view, Konatsu said "There is something familiar about her..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen that martial arts style before, or at least enough pieces of it that it's nagging at the back of my memory. It's not a standard style, though it has a lot of standard pieces mixed in with it."

Knowing that as a ninja Konatsu was required to memorize all known styles so as to be able to spot weaknesses, Ukyo didn't question his observation. After a moment, she replied "She appears to be very good at it."

Nodding, he said "Given a few more years at the supposed rate that she's been learning, only 3 years according to her, she's going to be able to defeat me hands down. You as well since you haven't really practiced for a while now. Also, if she is that good, and her mother is teaching her, then how good is this Kyonin Miki?"

Ukyo thought about that for a moment, then laughed.

"The Legacy of Nerima strikes again."

The two grinned at each other over their private joke, then she continued. "I'll give Akane a call later today. Maybe she would recognize it as well. Might be helpful in finding out who her family is."

With that the two of them busied themselves in the kitchen putting together a large breakfast while Sawa returned from the apartment upstairs wearing the kimono that she had slept in.

The three of them chatted a little while eating, though Sawa did the least amount of talking being far too busy devouring all the food set in front of her. After eating enough for at least two people her size, she sighed and tried to pay more attention to the conversation that Ukyo and Konatsu were having.

"I'll need to head home for at least a little bit, to change and open the restaurant until Hitoko arrives. Since it's Sunday she should be getting there early. I don't know if I should leave Sawa here or take her with me..."

"Let her stay," Konatsu replied. "Her mother is most likely expecting her to be here, instead of at the new restaurant which she might not even know about. Also, I dug out those boxes of old clothes so this will give us a chance to go through them."

Smiling at him, Ukyo turned to Sawa and asked "Does that sound okay with you?"

The girl paused, not expecting to be made part of the conversation, and finally said "Umm... okay."

Reaching out and giving the girl a squeeze on her shoulder, Ukyo stood up and went upstairs to change. After washing up and putting on her old clothing, she made her way back down to find Konatsu and Sawa finishing up the cleaning after breakfast. Smiling and waving at the both of them, she let herself out of the restaurant and into her car. Since the sun was just now coming up, traffic wouldn't be bad at all and she would be able to drive herself home without getting stuck anywhere.

After getting home and changing, she opened up the restaurant and greeted her morning crowd per usual. The first couple hours went by in a blur of activity while she waited for Hitoko to arrive.

When the college student finally appeared, she was dragging her boyfriend and co-worker Sano with her. Ukyo had hired the two of them 4 months ago, and a month afterward they had started dating one another. They both were very happy with each other and never had any major problems that Ukyo could see. Also, while Hitoko was good with customers and enjoyed chatting, it was Sano that appeared to have a natural hand at cooking okonomiyaki, making them a perfect set at the restaurant.

Smiling at Sano, Ukyo said "Your both here, even better. How would you like to start a little early Sano? I've got a small emergency that I'm working on over at the old restaurant."

Shrugging while saying "Sure" Sano joined Hitoko in back and changed into a work outfit. After letting the two students settle into the morning routine while giving more instructions about some of the regulars she was expecting, Ukyo finally got out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her apartment.

First she changed into some more comfortable attire, then packed an overnight bag on the assumption that she might be staying in Nerima a couple more nights. After finishing that up, she picked up the phone and called the Tendo Dojo.

Ukyo smiled when Kasumi's familiar voice picked the phone up saying "Tendo Dojo and Ono residence."

"Hello Kasumi, this is Ukyo. Is Akane there? I need to talk with her."

"Sure, she just finished up her first class. Let me get her for you."

After a short wait, Akane's voice spoke up. "Hey Uc-chan, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could bring by someone and have you take a look at them..." at which point Ukyo gave Akane the short version of Sawa's call to the restaurant and everything that happened afterward. After talking for 20 minutes she finished up with "...anyhow, I was hoping that you might recognize the style. Konatsu said that it wasn't a standard form which means it might be a family style, and knowing which one might help us track down the mother assuming she doesn't appear on her own."

Akane thought about the whole thing for a moment then said "Sure. I have another class to teach at noon, and then three. Why don't you swing by around six and I'll meet her then. The two of you could join us for dinner, and Tofu could also take a quick look at her as well."

Thinking that to be an excellent idea, Ukyo readily agreed. "We'll see you around six then. Thanks Akane."

"Hey, no problem," and then she hung up.

Picking up her bag Ukyo went back downstairs and checked in with Hitoko and Sano once again. She then left and headed back towards Nerima via train, while thinking about the Tendos.

Akane and Nabiki had left for college after the whole Saotome affair had ended. Akane had gone into acting, like she had wanted, but after a surprise marriage and a messy divorce a couple years later she had returned to the family dojo and had started teaching martial art classes, continuing the family tradition after all. She had also managed to keep in touch with some of the actors and production people that she had met, and occasionally did some work on the side consulting or even once being a stunt actor for a short movie.

Nabiki had surprised everyone by not becoming the rich and successful businesswoman that everyone thought she would. Instead, halfway through college her major changed to World Finance and she started working her way into business politics, recently being introduced into the international scene. There still existed some bad feeling between Nabiki and her father, Tendo Soun, and while not privy to all the details about why Ukyo also knew that Akane and Kasumi kept in regular touch with her.

Kasumi had also moved on in the typically calm fashion that was her trademark. The good doctor Ono Toufu had finally asked her to marry him, and with everyone else gone they had moved into the Tendo family home to continue taking care of her father. Toufu still worked at the same clinic and had even expanded his practice to cover general medicine, while Kasumi occasionally took college classes towards a nursing degree. They also had a son who was about ten years old now.

Smiling at the thoughts of family and friends, Ukyo blinked when she realized that she was already back to the Ucchan. Opening up the door she entered with a wave to Konatsu behind the counter.

She then spotted Sawa and stopped where she was, staring.

Sawa was dressed in a kimono almost exactly like the one Konatsu was wearing, only smaller, and was busy walking around the restaurant with a pitcher making sure that everyone had a full glass of water or cup of tea with their meal. Pushing herself into motion Ukyo made her way to the kitchen and sat down on a stool, to be greeted by Konatsu's silently laughing eyes.

Shaking her head Ukyo asked "I take it things are going 

well?" 

"Fairly well I think," he answered with another smile. "She had another crying episode shortly after you left, but it didn't last long. We also found a few old things of mine that fit her with only a minimum of hemming, which was easily done. Was a little surprised that she doesn't wear a bra, however. From the sounds of it she's never owned one." He tisked a moment adding "She also has no sense of fashion." Ukyo laughed.

There was a long pause, and then "Still no sign of the mother however. I'm starting to get worried, for both of them."

"So am I," Ukyo replied. "Hmm... well, I talked briefly with Akane, and she's going to take a look at that unusual style to see if she recognizes it, as it might be a family or clan style that we could trace. Akane also invited us to dinner, figuring to talk Ono into taking a look at her as well."

Konatsu nodded at this and they both turned to watch Sawa for a moment. The girl was smiling at the customers while filling their water glasses and fetching tea, and looked to be enjoying herself for the most part.

"She insisted on helping out somehow, and it was the only thing I could think of. She knows what she's doing, however. Apparently the mother finds work at family restaurants and cafes each time they move, and takes her along when she's not at school."

Nodding and filing away this additional bit of information, Ukyo turned back to Konatsu and picked up the overnight bag. "I figured I'd stick around for an additional day or two until the mother shows. You mind?"

He laughed saying "Of course not, as if you have to ask."

Giving him a quick hug Ukyo went upstairs to drop things off in the spare room, then changed into something more appropriate to help out.

With the three of them working the day went quickly with much cheer and laughter involved. Even some of the regular customers joined in a little to make Sawa feel at ease, talking with her occasionally and asking for refills.

After a while, Ukyo eventually started catching herself watching Sawa as the girl helped the customers with their drinks.

"You like having her around, don't you?"

The sudden question made her jump. Looking back at Konatsu she said "Hmm?"

Smiling as he shook his head, he said "I've been watching you watch her. You have that look again in your face... thinking about past dreams again?"

Ukyo laughed hollowly. "No... not really. I just wish..." she then sighed. "Yes, I guess I am. Having children was just such a part of my perfect picture back then..."

Not noticing Konatsu's sad look as he quietly left her side, Ukyo's thoughts went back to a time of her youth. Back when the insanity was normal, the impossible was done regularly, and love had been... She softly breathed the name "Ranma" while a single tear found it's way down her cheek.

Suddenly finding herself near tears, she wiped her eyes and put a smile back on her face. Grinning at the site of Sawa laughing as a customer told her a story, Ukyo went back to work.

When five thirty hit, Ukyo finished up what she was working on and called Sawa over.

"I have some friends who invited us over for dinner. I was hoping that you would come with me. One of the people there might be able to help us look for your mother."

At the mention of finding her mother, Sawa nodded vigorously and rush upstairs to change. Blinking her eyes at the sudden disappearance, Ukyo couldn't help but laugh at the speed in which the girl had run and was still chuckling as she made her own way up the stairs to change into something nice.

Sawa was practically skipping in enthusiasm as they left the restaurant and walked over to the Tendo home, obviously excited about finding her mother. A few old memories surfaced in Ukyo as they reached the entrance to the small estate, but she pushed them aside and knocked on the door with one hand while holding Sawa's in her other.

Kasumi opened the front door with that patent motherly smile on her face that always made a person feel warm. Nodding to Ukyo in greeting she leaned over and looked at Sawa saying "Hello. Welcome to my home."

Sawa shyly waved her hand in reply. Stepping back, Kasumi made room for the two of them in the entrance and while closing the door said "Akane is still in the dojo picking up." Ukyo silently thanked Kasumi with a glance and then led Sawa through the house to the backyard where the dojo stood.

Still holding Sawa's hand, Ukyo stepped into the entrance of the Tendo Dojo to see Akane putting away the last of a set of barbells. Glancing up at her guests, she walked over and with a grin on her face and gave Ukyo a near rib-snapping hug. "Kami it's good to see you again. You need to stop by and start working out again, you'll go all flabby otherwise."

Laughing at the statement, Ukyo hugged her back. "Believe me, Akane, I've been thinking about it more and more often as of late." Stepping back, Ukyo took a good look at her friend.

Akane was still built like a brick. She had large muscular thighs, strong wide hips, and thick arms. While still not as graceful as some of the martial artists from their mutual past, she did have an easy balance and steady step that had been hard earned over time.

Akane also stepped back, but this time to take a good look at Ukyo's charge who was clinging to her. Looking down at Sawa's almost frightened expression, Ukyo said "Sawa, this is my friend Tendo Akane. She is the one I was telling you about that might be able to help us find your mother. I've known her for a long time, and she's one of the nicest people I know."

After glancing at Ukyo in question about the extended greeting Akane squatted down and looked up at the girl, also giving Sawa some time to adjust to the powerful woman in front of her.

After a long moment Akane said "Mind if I ask you a couple questions about your martial arts, Sawa?"

After a brief hesitation Sawa shook her head.

"Is your mother the only person who teaches you, or did you go to a school to learn as well?"

Sawa again shook her head and answered "U-uh, Momma teaches and that's all. She doesn't even like it when other people talk about it."

Nodding her head, Akane glanced up at Ukyo saying "Probably a family style then. The mother sounds like she trying to keep it pure for the most part."

Glancing back down at Sawa, Akane continued. "Would you mind showing me a few things, Sawa? If I can see how you do them, maybe I know who taught your mother and we can try to find your family."

Sawa looked up at Ukyo, who smiled at her in encouragement, then back down at Akane and finally said "Um... okay."

Slowly walking into the middle of the dojo, Sawa started doing a series of punches and kicks at Akane's direction. Then she went through a couple of combinations, and finally Akane asked her to do her easiest and hardest katas that she had learned.

Throughout all of this, Ukyo noticed that Akane had a frown on her face while Sawa did what she asked. 'She knows something' Ukyo thought.

A small hand touched hers distracting her from the pair, and Ukyo looked down to see Akira, Ono Toufu and Kasumi's son standing next to her. "Hello Akira," she said.

He smiled up at her saying "Hi Auntie Ukyo," and then looking into the dojo and at Sawa in particular. "Mother said that you were bringing over a girl for Auntie Akane to meet. Is that her?"

Smiling Ukyo replied, "Yes, that's Kyonin Sawa. Her mother got into trouble and she came over to my restaurant to wait for her. Her mother is still missing though, and it's made me a little worried, so we're trying to find her."

Nodding at this, he watched the girl for a little bit longer before saying "She's really tall and she is good at doing that, a lot better then me. Mother and Auntie Akane both say she's eight, is that true? She looks like she's a lot older then eight."

"Well, she thinks she's eight, so I guess she is, but I'm going to talk your father to take a look at her anyway just in case."

"Hmm..." he finally said. "Are you staying for dinner Auntie?"

"I think so. Kasumi invited us to."

He smiled at that and said "Okay! I'll go help Mother put out the extra places on the table," and after another glance inside the dojo he was off running back into the house.

It was another fifteen minutes till Sawa finished up the last of the katas that Akane had asked her to perform. Smiling down at her Akane said "Thank you Sawa, that is all I needed you to do."

Right about then Kasumi appeared. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour or so as soon as Toufu-san gets home. He had a small emergency at the office and is a bit late. Sawa, would you like a snack while we wait?"

Sawa nodded her head and quickly followed Kasumi back to the house smiling, while Ukyo shook her head at the obvious manipulation of the girl.

Akane walked up next to her saying "I'll never figure out how she times those so well. I swear the woman has learned some form of domestic martial arts or something."

They watched to two disappear into the comfortable home, and then turned to look at each other.

"Well?" Ukyo asked.

"I wish my students had even a tenth of that girl's potential," Akane replied while running her fingers through her hair. "With a few more years of real training, she could probably defeat me with relative ease."

A little shocked at the statement, especially after hearing a similar one from Konatsu that morning, Ukyo remained silent as Akane went on.

"What's got me puzzled is that the girl is definitely learning the Anything Goes Martial Arts style that I teach, though with some variation added to it that I don't recognize. With Happousai having passed away and Genma and Ranma... gone... the only two people who might teach it is either my father or I." She then frowned adding, "My father hasn't taught anyone except me in over 13 years."

The two of them puzzled it over a bit more before joining the others inside the house.

Upon entering the kitchen, Ukyo found Sawa sitting on a counter stool next to Akira with a half-eaten cookie in her hand. She was shyly smiling at the boy as he animatedly talked to her about something related to school.

Kasumi joined her and they watched the children talk for a moment, then Ukyo said softly "Thank you, Kasumi. As always you can make anyone feel welcome in your home."

When she didn't get a reply, she glanced over at the mother to find her looking at Sawa with an expression of intense concentration on her face. Looking at the girl and then back again, Ukyo gently asked "Kasumi, what is it?" only to have Kasumi suddenly jerk her attention to the woman talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ukyo, what was that again?"

"It's nothing important, Kasumi. I'll ask you again after dinner."

With that Ukyo left the kitchen and made her way to the dining area.

Sitting down at the family table she looked around, and spotting Akane asked, "Where is your father?"

Snorting Akane answered "On yet another date with Ninomiya Hinako. While I still don't like the match, at this point I'm finally wishing she'd just catch him and be done with it."

With a small laugh at the thought of her old high school teacher, Ukyo settled in as both Akira and Sawa made their way to the dining room. A minute later Ono Toufu entered and with a small bow and smile said "Greetings my guests," then sat down at the head of the table. Everyone quieted down as Kasumi started bringing out dinner and soon the dining area was filled with contented noises and sighs. Ukyo was a little puzzled at the extra helpings that Kasumi put in front of Sawa but smiled as the girl obviously didn't complain and quickly demolished the meal set before her.

Afterward they settled down with some tea and ice cream, chit chatting for a little bit. Ukyo talked a little about her new restaurant and employees, Akane mentioned a few tidbits that she had heard from an acquaintance of hers in the movie business, and Toufu briefly talked about an interesting case he had run across a week ago. Akira talked mostly with just Sawa, asking her about math classes for the most part, a subject Ukyo recalled him having trouble with.

Toufu eventually stood up and gently coughed, getting everyone's attention. "I believe my lovely wife mentioned that she wanted me to take a quick look at a certain young lady."

Smiling at the doctor, Ukyo turned to Sawa and said "Why don't you go with Dr. Ono for a moment Sawa. He wants to make sure you didn't hurt yourself after getting all those scrapes yesterday."

Watching Sawa hesitate, Ukyo knew that she was pushing the child's trust by asking her to do so much with people she had hardly even met. Reaching out and touching the girl's shoulder she said "It will only take a few minutes Sawa, and I'll be right here when your finished, okay?"

With a nod the girl got up and slowly followed Toufu out of the room.

Silence reigned for a moment, and was finally filled with the sound of Kasumi and Akira taking the dishes back into the kitchen. Noting that Akira had come back to the table and was waiting, Ukyo flashed the other ladies a secret grin and turned to the young boy asking "I take it you like her?"

She barely managed to not laugh as he jumped at the sudden question. Looking at the floor he mumbled "Well... she seems really nice... and she said that she didn't have any friends here... and she's really tall..." and at that point he stopped as everyone there could see a furious blush slowly creeping up his face.

All three women grinned at each other but didn't tease him anymore, much to his obvious relief. About twenty minutes after leaving, Sawa returned to the dining area with Toufu following her. She smiled in relief when she spotted Ukyo and made her way around the table to stand next to her.

At that point Kasumi turned to her son saying "Akira, why don't you entertain the young lady here while we talk." Smiling at Sawa she added, "I assume you are one of those people who enjoy video games?"

At her nod, Akira jumped to his feet saying "Ya!" and left for his room, Sawa following him at a more sedate pace. As soon as both children had left the room Toufu settled back down at his customary place at the table.

"Well, Sawa appears to be a exceptionally healthy child in excellent physical shape. From what I can see and the small conversation that we had, I have every right to believe she really is eight years old as she claims. Her body is going through an enormous and accelerated growth spurt right now, as well as early hormonal changes. Now while these things rare, they are not unknown and modern medicine has documented many such cases."

"I also took a brief look at some other aspects of her. I take it she is a practicing martial artist?"

Upon seeing both Ukyo and Akane nod, he continued. "She has a very strong ki, and already shows some signs of rudimentary awareness of it. Hmm... there are also some unusual aspects of it that I can't immediately nail down, however. If she's willing, could you bring her by my office around six in the afternoon tomorrow Ukyo?"

"Of course, Toufu-san. I will ask Sawa about it when we get home tonight."

"Good, then I-"

A piercing scream cut through the house. Seconds later pounding feet could be heard, and Akira burst into the dining room with a frightened expression on his face. "Mother! Auntie! Come quick! Something's wrong with Sawa." and then he was running back upstairs.

Already on their feet, Ukyo and Akane ran after the boy, following him into Akane's room. Upon seeing Sawa curled up into a ball sobbing and rocking in a corner of the room, Ukyo quickly kneeled down next to her and pulled her close. Between all the sobbing and crying, Ukyo was barely able to make out Sawa saying "the bad people" over and over again.

Akane took stock of what was happening, then turned to Akira asking, "What happened?"

Akira swallowed, looking helpless as he watched Sawa, and finally said "I was just getting one of the games I had left in here, when Sawa came in after me and started looking at all the pictures you have on the walls. Then she just suddenly screamed and..."

Still holding the near hysterical girl, Ukyo looked up saying "Which picture? Which one was she looking at when she screamed."

Akira pointed a shaky finger at one of the smaller ones near the window saying "Th-that one I think."

"Akane, could you bring that picture here please?"

Akane immediately went into action saying "Sure" and pulled the picture in question off the wall, giving it to Ukyo. Looking at the picture, Ukyo saw that it was an older one from their teenage days. It was a group photo of them at the beach, along with nearly everyone else that had been a central part of their life at the time. Ukyo had a similar one at her apartment in Tokyo.

"Sawa? Sawa? Listen to me." Ukyo gently shook the girl, trying to get her to snap out of her hysteria. "Is this the picture with the bad people?" When she finally nodded, Ukyo said grimly "Which one, Sawa, which ones are the bad people?"

After a minute the girl made an obvious effort to collect herself, then slowly pointed at one person in the picture choking out "That one. She's the one who hit Momma in the park..."

Ukyo looked in shock at the person in the photo.

Akane's voice cut in with "Who is it, Ukyo?"

Tearing her eyes away from the photo, Ukyo looked at her whispering "It's Shampoo."

Akane's face paled and the two of them looked at each other, unable to say anything.

Steady footsteps coming from the doorway made the two of them glance over as Kasumi quietly entered the room, carrying what looked to be a small picture frame in her hands. Slowly kneeling down next to Ukyo and Sawa, she held the picture out to the girl asking "Is this your mother Sawa?"

The girl looked at the picture for a moment, then slowly took it from Kasumi with shaking hands. Holding the photo she pushed her face against Ukyo's chest and started crying again while moaning "I want my Momma back...'

Everyone looked down at the photo being held by the girl. It was an old one, taken about twelve years ago. It pictured a young woman, almost a girl, in a dress though she appeared to be reluctant in wearing. She was short with a healthy bust line, blue eyes, and a bright red pigtail thrown over her shoulder.

Akane and Ukyo slowly looked away from the photo and into each other's eyes. As one they both whispered a name.

"Ranma."


	2. Chapter 2

Ukyo's Daughter (Chapter #2) 

All characters mentioned from Ranma 1/2 are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Ukyo took a deep breath while her mind and emotions raged within her. Picking Sawa up she made her way back downstairs to the living area and settled into a large chair, shifting the still crying girl into a more comfortable position. She then watched as each of the Tendo family followed her in.

Akane had a frown on her face, her eyes slightly out of focus as she appeared to be sorting through old memories. Akira, obviously not aware of the Tendo - Saotome history, looked confused as he kept glancing between everyone trying to figure out what was happening. Toufu had a thoughtful expression on his face, but like always refrained from speaking for the most part.

Kasumi entered last, also with a look of deep thought on her face. Before sitting down she approached Ukyo while pulling out a second photograph.

In a soft voice she asked, "Sawa, dear, I need to know something. Just one more thing. Do you know this man? Have you ever met him before?"

With the crying finally calming down to heavy sniffling the child tiredly lifted her head from Ukyo's chest and looked at the picture of Ranma Saotome, then shook her head. Ukyo noted that the picture was from his eighteenth birthday party.

Saying "Thank you Sawa," Kasumi went into the kitchen leaving a silent room behind her.

Still nobody had said anything when Kasumi returned ten minutes later carrying a loaded tea tray, putting out cups for everyone. Sitting down in an almost regal pose she sipped her tea in silence for a moment, then finally turned to Ukyo and asked "Ukyo, have you thought to go to the apartment Sawa lives at to see if her mother was there?"

Jerking her head up to focus more on the conversation at hand, Ukyo blinked a couple times and then said "No... no I haven't." Hanging her head she added, "The idea didn't even occur to me. I should probably do that."

"Actually, Ukyo, I was thinking of asking Akane to go and take a look, assuming we can get an address from Sawa here."

Akane looked at her sister, mouth agape, and finally said "What?"

Turning towards her Kasumi said "Think about it for a moment. Obviously Ranma hasn't been with Shampoo for at least 5 years now, probably longer. If she is chasing him, that means he didn't honorably break the engagement. Please Akane, do this for me." Then, glancing at Sawa she added, "Do it for her."

Ukyo watched as Akane looked hard into her sister's face before slowly nodding her head in agreement. As Kasumi smiled her thanks to her younger sibling, everyone's thoughts turned inward. The temporary silence was finally broken by Akira quietly asking, "Mother, is Sawa going to be okay?"

Kasumi smiled at her son and patted his hand saying, "I think so, Akira. She's just been through a lot recently and is very tired right now."

A moment later the front door was heard opening followed by an "I'm home!" from the front entrance. Tendo Soun walked into the living area with a smile on his face, only to stop the second the mood of the room hit him. Taking stock of the occupants he finally said, "Hello Kuonji Ukyo. I take it this lovely child is a relative of yours?"

Ukyo looked around as everyone appeared to be holding his or her breath. Suddenly Akane blurted out "No father, this is Kyonin Sawa. Her mother was attacked yesterday and she was sent over to Ukyo's restaurant to wait for her. We're all worried because the mother hasn't shown up to claim her yet."

Soun frowned at Sawa saying "Don't worry little girl, I'm sure-"

"I'm sure she will show up soon," Kasumi suddenly interjected while standing up. "Ukyo, it's been a very tiring day for her, why don't you take her home and put her to bed. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

Looking at the eldest Tendo woman in trepidation at this sudden change in attitude, Ukyo could only watched as she was helped up and led to the front door. Giving Ukyo an awkward hug and Sawa a peck on the cheek, Kasumi nearly pushed them out the front door quickly closing it behind them. Not understanding what just happened, Ukyo finally sighed and carried the exhausted girl back to the restaurant.

After helping a half-awake Sawa change into her borrowed nightclothes and put her to bed, Ukyo sat down and looked at the picture of Ranma-chan that Kasumi had left in Sawa's possession. Finally setting the picture on the nightstand she stripped down intending to retreat to the furo for a good soak.

And to think.

Ranma had a daughter. The thought kept rolling in her mind over and over again, refusing to go away. Slowly, long forgotten pains and jealousies began to surface from the corners of her mind that she had tried so hard to lock away. Feelings of betrayed love that ran so deep even now they twisted in her gut with physical pain. Mental images of Sawa as a baby being held by Ranma and Shampoo drove nails through her soul.

It wasn't until the third knock that Ukyo even noticed the door to the changing room had been opened. Looking up she spotted Konatsu standing there, watching her in silence with pain in his eyes from the anguish written on her face.

"I take it that dinner at the Tendo home didn't go as planned?"

At Ukyo's nod Konatsu slowly let himself in and sat down on a stool next to the furo. Looking up at her he asked, "Want to tell me about it?"

Again Ukyo nodded, but she found herself unable to say anything. Slowly she tried to lock her feelings away once more, as she had done so long ago.

Finally looking away she said, "Dinner went well. I even think Sawa has found a new friend."

"Really? Akira?"

Ukyo nodded while imagining the two children together, talking about school. A smile almost made its way to her face, but failed as the rest of the evening then played out in her mind.

"Akira and Sawa had gone off to play video games when Sawa spotted one of Akane's old high school pictures. After the hysterics passed, we finally pieced together who these 'bad people' were who had attacked Sawa's mother."

Looking back at Konatsu before he could say anything she pushed on saying, "It was Shampoo and some of her tribe."

Watching as Konatsu's eyes widen at this new revelation, he finally said "Then, who is the.... oh."

Ukyo slowly nodded her head as Konatsu looked to her.

"So Sawa is Ranma and Shampoo's child."

Flinching as another nail was driven through her all Ukyo could do was nod in agreement once again.

Her voice starting to crack Ukyo said, "Kasumi figured it out. She brought a picture of Ranma-chan and showed it to Sawa asking if it was her mother. She has no memory of having Shampoo as a parent, however, only of her being the 'bad person' who hit her mother when she told her to run. She also doesn't remember seeing Ranma in his male form, ever."

Suddenly there were tears running down her face. For a brief moment she wiped them away but as they continued to fall she quit trying. "Why did it have to be Ranma's child? Why did he have to send her to me?" and finally she sobbed out "Why did he have to come back into my life?"

Leaning forward, Konatsu took Ukyo's head and pulled it against his shoulder. With a terrible choke she grabbed him and began to cry. Even with Konatsu holding her she couldn't keep the thought out of her mind that it should be Ranma who was holding her. Kissing her forehead. Telling her everything would be all right. Comforting her.

After she finally started to calm down she heard he quietly say, "You never did let him go. You know that, don't you? This whole time he's been lingering in some corner of your heart, no matter how much you tried to ignore it."

Her face wet from crying, Ukyo could only nod her head against his shoulder as the half statement half accusation struck true. Finally she croaked out "What do I do?"

Drawing her out of the tub he replied, "Well, first you need some sleep, you look terrible. As for tomorrow... well, like anyone else, we'll handle it then," and kissed her on the cheek.

After dressing in her nightclothes, the two headed for the main bedroom only to stop upon hearing a fitful moan from the second bedroom. Looking into the dark room, Ukyo saw Sawa tossing and turning on the futon apparently in the grips of an unpleasant dream.

She nearly jumped when Konatsu's hand was suddenly on her arm. With a tired grin he said, "Go be with her Ukyo. I've slept alone for many a year now, and another night won't bother me in the slightest." Then is a softer voice he added, "Go on Ukyo, comfort that little girl who needs you."

Taking a deep breath in an effort to gather her somewhat frayed nerves, Ukyo stepped forward and kissed Konatsu on the lips and whispered "Thank you." She then stepped into the room and crawled into the bed next to Sawa, adjusting the blankets to cover the both of them.

As soon as she settled in, Sawa curled up against her and started to calm down. As she drifted off into sleep, Ukyo thought she heard a small voice whisPer "Momma...."

* * *

Ukyo woke to the warmth of the morning sun shining through the small window in the room. Looking about with bleary eyes she noticed that Sawa was still sleeping, snuggled up against her, and watched her for a moment. If a person really looked for it, the girl did have similar facial features to Ranma's cursed form. Also, they both shared the same hair and eye color. Her build, on the other hand, must have come from her Amazon heritage. Ranma in either form had never been that slender.

After sitting up, yawning and stretching, Ukyo gently climbed out of bed and dressed. Taking a quick peek into the main bedroom to find it empty, she made her way downstairs to the restaurant proper. Also finding nobody there and noting that it was almost time to open, she stepped into the kitchen for something to eat and found a note left on the counter.

"Headed over to the Tokyo restaurant to open. Take your time. Be back as soon as the help takes over. - Konatsu"

Smiling as she read the note, Ukyo set it aside and started pulling things from the refrigerator for breakfast.

Halfway through cooking it, a very tired and sleepy looking Sawa came down the stairs and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Ukyo noted that the girl appeared to be watching her every move, a worried expression on her face. Not knowing what to do, Ukyo settled for keeping the silence as she cooked breakfast for the both of them. The meal itself was a tense affair, the whole time Ukyo berated herself for not knowing what to say or do to break it.

While cleaning the dishes up after the meal, Sawa suddenly asking, "Who is Ranma?"

Stopping what she was doing, Ukyo turned and looked at her while debating with herself. The fact that Sawa even remembered a name mentioned only once or twice while in an agitated state said much about her observation skills. Should she tell her the truth? Finally coming to a decision she answered slowly "Ranma was your mother's name, a long time ago when she lived in Nerima."

"Isn't Ranma a boy's name?"

Ukyo almost laughed then, remembering the 'lesson' Ranma had taught her about a person's gender being determined upon their choice of clothing. "Yes, it is. Your mother was very much a boy back then. So was I some of the time."

"Did you like her?" The question came so fast that Ukyo knew that this is what Sawa must have been thinking about all morning.

Ukyo slowly sat down, unsure of how to answer the question. Shaking her head in frustration she eventually said, "I loved your mother very much."

After a long moment, Sawa softly asked, "Do you still love her?"

"I... I don't know Sawa." And she didn't. As she thought back to that moment of betrayal when she had first heard that Ranma had left for China with Cologne and Shampoo, she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Turning to Sawa she tried to smile, but knew the attempt was a complete failure. Then, everything just suddenly everything hit her. Thoughts of Ranma leaving without even saying goodbye, Shampoo's smug look the last time Ukyo had seen her, and many others just crashed into her mind unmercifully. And twisting it all in was Sawa's comment made two days previously, "-Momma said that you were a nice person-"

Slowly falling to her knees, Ukyo clutched Sawa close to her and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Sawa... I'm so sorry. I... I just don't know. He... she just left me again, so long ago, and... and I was so angry...."

After a moment Ukyo realized that Sawa's arms were wrapped around her head and she was murmuring softly "It's okay... everything's okay."

Slowly raising her head Ukyo couldn't help but stare at Sawa as the girl tried to comfort her. Letting the girl go she wiped her eyes and slowly stood back up on shaky legs. Sitting back down on a stool before her legs gave out Ukyo said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

And then Sawa kissed her on the cheek. Like a mother does to her child, or... or a child does in love to a parent. And when the tears started again, Ukyo couldn't do anything about them.

It took her a while before she was able to stop crying as the anger, grief, and hurt that had quietly festered in her for the last twelve years ran their course. Finally, with a great sigh, she was able to pull herself together and stand back up. Excusing herself, she went into the kitchen area and cleaned her face while trying to collect her thoughts.

Turning back to Sawa, she finally noticed that the girl also had dried tear marks on her face, and she suddenly let out a quick laugh. While making shooing motions with her hands she said, "Don't we just make the pair. Go clean up young lady, I have a restaurant to open."

And with that Sawa smiled at her, then turning she ran upstairs to change.

Fifteen minutes later when Sawa came back downstairs, Ukyo noticed that she had that thoughtful, pensive look on her face again. Hoping that it wasn't something that might incite yet another emotional scene in either of them, she asked, "Is there something wrong Sawa?"

Turning to her, Sawa replied "Am I going to school today?"

Pausing what she was doing, Ukyo almost slapped her forehead. "School... of course... something else I forgot about." With a sigh she added "Not today honey, I'm sorry. With everything going on it... it might not be safe. Okay?"

Seeing Sawa's nod of apparent understanding, Ukyo went through the final motions of opening up the restaurant to the public. Propping one of the doors open, it being a nice enough day that the fresh air was welcome, Ukyo went back into the kitchen and settled down as the first customer wandered in. While cooking up his order she noticed that Sawa was dressed in another one of Konatsu's better castoffs and had started heating a kettle of water. Smiling as the girl looked to her for approval, Sawa grinned back and then asked the customer what he would like to drink with his meal.

The morning passed quickly, much as it had yesterday. Many of her oldest customers made a point of stopping by to chat that day even if they weren't hungry, wanting to catch up since they hadn't seen her in a while. Others were very pleased with the service that Sawa gave, it being slightly different from what they were used to at the Ucchan Restaurant and commented on it.

When the morning rush finished out Ukyo remembered some of the plans that had been discussed last night and called Sawa over asking her, "Hun, do you know what the address is of the place that you and your mother lived at? Akane was going to head over there to see if she could find where your mother is."

After getting the name of the apartment complex and room number, Ukyo called the Tendo Dojo.

She couldn't help but smile once again as Kasumi's voice answered the phone. After a quick greeting she passed along the address that had been given to her. With Kasumi's assurance that they would call as soon as Akane went over to look, Ukyo hung up and started cleaning a bit in prep for the lunch hours.

After they both ate a quick lunch during a lull in the restaurant traffic, the lunch rush hit and they were very busy for several hours.

Around three in the afternoon however, Akira made an appearance at the restaurant. Smiling at Ukyo and Sawa both, he came up to the counter saying "Hey Auntie Ukyo" and placed an order for his usual favorite okonomiyaki.

While cooking up his order, Ukyo couldn't help but notice the sidelong glances that he was making at Sawa. Remembering what he had mentioned yesterday, she said in a low voice "So you like them tall I've noticed." Watching him develop a deep blush while staring at the sizzling grill, Ukyo chuckled to herself while thinking 'You know, they wouldn't make such a bad pair' and then actually laughed at the idea of herself playing matchmaker. Not wanting to torture Akira too much, Ukyo quit teasing him and gave him his food.

Watching as Sawa served Akira some tea with that shy smile of hers, Ukyo couldn't help but grin. As soon as he finished his okonomiyaki, Ukyo called him over and casually said, "I keep hearing that you're having problems with your math assignments. Is that right?"

With a sigh Akira said, "Ya, I'm not doing that well right now. Some of it is real easy, but other stuff I just don't get. You know?"

While trying to maintain a casual expression on her face Ukyo nodded saying "Well, I know for a fact that Sawa there is pretty smart. Maybe you should bring your homework over sometime and see if she can help you. Even though she is a grade below you, she's been to several schools so you never know...."

Watching Sawa's face go through stages of shock, embarrassment and worry, it took all Ukyo had not to burst out laughing especially when Akira said "Hey! That's a great idea." Smiling at Ukyo he then waved to the both of them and left the restaurant at a run.

The rest of the day went at a steady pace until they closed up at seven and started cleaning up. Noting that things did appear to go quickly with Sawa helping out, Ukyo frowned in thought. Why was she so interested in developing a relationship with Sawa? Did she even want to? Was it because she was Ranma's child, or possibly just the fact that she had had no children of her own? Or both?

After finishing the breakdown of the restaurant Ukyo started to put dinner together, unconsciously humming to herself while in thought. When the door opened and Konatsu walked in Ukyo couldn't help but smile while asking, "Have you eaten yet?"

With Konatsu's shake of the head, she pulled more ingredients to make a third serving. When the phone rang, she cheerfully answered it finding Kasumi at the other end.

"Hello Ukyo. Did anything wrong happen today?"

Frowning at the question Ukyo said, "No, everything is fine here. Why do you ask?"

"Toufu-san didn't see you or Sawa at the clinic today and was worried, so I thought I'd call."

Banging her head on the wall, Ukyo said "Oh Kami. I totally forgot to talk with Sawa about that today. I am so sorry, please apologize to Toufu-san for me."

Ukyo could hear the relief in Kasumi's voice as she replied with "That's okay. With so many things happening so quickly, it's understandable if one or two things get overlooked."

Nodding to herself Ukyo asked, "Oh, by the way, Sawa brought up something that I could use some help with. What do I do about her schooling? I'm afraid that Shampoo might stake out the school or something...."

"I was thinking about that too. I hope you don't mind, but I've already called the elementary school in that part of town and told them that I was a relative of hers, explaining that due to a family emergency she would be missing at least a week of school, maybe more. They accepted it and will be hanging onto her schoolwork for when she does start going again."

Ukyo sighed in relief. "Thank you Kasumi, that's one less thing to worry about for the moment at least. Akane visit the apartment yet?"

"No, she's planning on doing that this evening. I will call you later tonight once we know something."

Again giving her thanks, Ukyo hung up to find that Konatsu and Sawa had finished up the meal and were in the process of laying it out to eat. With a quick laugh she sat down and the three of them dug in.

As they finished up the meal Ukyo said to Sawa, "That was Kasumi who called. Doctor Ono wanted to know if you would mind stopping by his office at some point this week so that he could do a better examination. Also, you've been excused from school for the week while we try to find Ran... your mother. The school said they would hang onto your schoolwork and give it to you when you start going again so you don't fall too far behind."

Sawa nodded her head at the news and agreed to see the doctor again, on the promise that Ukyo went with her. Smiling at that, Ukyo nodded.

Right about then Konatsu spoke up while holding the day's worth of receipts. "You did really well today."

Looking at him with raised brows she asked "Really?"

"Oh yes. This is best day I've seen in this restaurant in over 3 months. At lot of the older customers were starting to come less frequently for a while. With your being here and the extra staff helping," he smiled at Sawa briefly, "word must have gotten out."

Having not known that business here had been declining so much Ukyo asked, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I really didn't notice it till about a month ago, and you were so busy with trying to get the other restaurant standing I didn't want to worry you. Ukyo, I'm not sure you've ever really thought about it but you are one of the main reasons why we have so many repeat customers. Of course a pretty face can sell more, everyone knows that, but you talk with them." Shrugging his shoulders he finished with a smile, "I've got the pretty face down pat, it's the other one I've never been very good at."

Nodding at this Ukyo just sat for a moment, thinking.

"Ukyo?" When she looked back up at him he said, "I was thinking... Since it looks like your going to be here until matters are settled, how about I move over to the other restaurant during the interim?" When she opened her mouth to protest he quickly said "It'll just be temporarily, and I really don't mind at all. To be honest, Hitoko and Sano do just about everything after the initial lunch rush so all I have to worry about is opening in the morning. It'll be fine."

Thinking hard for a moment, and seeing Konatsu's look, Ukyo finally nodded her head in agreement. Taking a careful look at one of most feminine people she had ever met, she stepped forward and hugged him while asking, "Why do you put up with me Konatsu?"

Returning the hug he stepped back and said, "After all these years, you still have to ask that? It should be obvious by now." With that he smiled and went upstairs.

An hour later Konatsu left the restaurant with a wave and smile, toting two large suitcases. After he had gone Sawa spoke. "She's a really nice person, isn't she."

Looking at the front door, Ukyo just nodded and said, "Better then I deserve."

With that Ukyo sent Sawa upstairs to bath and ready for bed. Afterward Ukyo went and took a bath herself, trying to scrub and soak the doubts and worries away. When she finally crawled into bed with Sawa curled up against her, however, she found herself unable to sleep.

Thoughts rolling through her mind, Ukyo's curiosity finally got the better of her. Speaking softly she said, "Sawa, are you still awake?"

Feeling the girl nod her head against her shoulder Ukyo asked, "What is your mother like? Is she happy?"

There was a long pause in the darkness before Sawa answered her.

"No."

The quiet answer startled her, so much that she couldn't even say anything until Sawa eventually finished. "Momma is sad a lot, especially at night. She cries a lot when she thinks I'm sleeping. I like doing things that make her happy. I think Momma's the happiest when we practice in the morning at the parks. She smiles a lot then."

Feeling a depression coming onto her, Ukyo said, "Is that why she started teaching you?"

"Uh-uh. Momma never taught me the Dance until I asked her. I don't think she wanted to, and she made me wait till I turned five, but once she started teaching me it made her really happy. Most of the time it is a lot of fun, especially some of the games we make up."

Ukyo pondered that one for a moment. Then remembering something else that Sawa had said she asked, "Why do you call it 'The Dance' instead of 'The Art' or something else?"

Sawa actually giggled for a bit before replying. "That's what I called it when I used to watch her practice in the morning, when I was four. When Momma started teaching me she kept telling me it was called 'The Art' but I liked my name better."

Ukyo thought of Ranma trying to handle such a simple little rebellion, and grinned at the mental picture she came up with.

After a moment the grin went away and not really wanting to Ukyo finally asked, "Do you know why your Momma is so sad all the time?"

Silence greeted her for over a minute before Sawa whispered, "No. Sometimes she gets so sad that I get scared."

"Why?"

When Sawa didn't speak for a couple minutes Ukyo said, "Please Sawa. Tell me."

After another long moment the girl asked, "You promise not to tell Momma?"

Knots of worry suddenly forming in her stomach Ukyo finally said, "I promise."

Another long silence, and then...

"A long time ago I woke up at night and went to get a glass of water, even though I was supposed to be sleeping. Momma was awake in the kitchen crying, but she looked like she was mad too. She... she had a knife a-and was hurting herself."

Taking a sniffling breath she continued. "Momma didn't see me, but the next day I saw bandages on her arm where she hurt herself. I think she did it other times too, cause sometimes I would see bandages on her arms or legs."

Listening to the girl in growing horror, Ukyo was thankful that Sawa couldn't see the expression on her face. The thought of this sweet girl next to her growing up surrounded by the events that Ukyo had pieced together so far was terrifying. Giving Sawa a hug in the darkness she discovered that tears were running down the girl's face. Eventually the girl buried her face against Ukyo's breast while she sniffled.

When the tears finally stopped Sawa said, "Auntie Ukyo?"

Slightly smiling at the name, figuring that it had been picked up from Akira, Ukyo answered, "Yes?"

"Is there a park near here where I can practice in the morning? I... I miss it."

Nodding in the darkness, Ukyo knew that Sawa could feel the motion. "Sure honey, I guess I need to start practicing too from the sounds of it. I'll wake you up early tomorrow and show you where the park is."

And with that, Ukyo reset her alarm a couple hours earlier and settled in.

It was a long time before she slept, however.

* * *

Waking up to the alarm clock quietly beeping, Ukyo smiled down at the sleeping figure next to her. Not really knowing why she kissed Sawa on the forehead and then slipped out of bed. After a quick stop to the bathroom she plopped down onto the bed and gently shook the sleeping girl to wake her. When Sawa rolled over muttering, "Okay Momma, just a minute..." Ukyo couldn't help but quietly giggle to herself. When she shook Sawa a little more forcefully the girl finally woke and opened bleary eyes in Ukyo's direction.

After taking a moment to focus Sawa finally said, "We're going to the park now?"

"Yep" Ukyo replied and then stood up and started looking for something loose and durable for the both of them to wear. After finding suitable garments, they both dressed and made they way downstairs. After Ukyo grabbed her spare battle spatula they left the restaurant.

Immediately stepping into a light jog to keep the morning chill from settling in, Ukyo said, "There is a small park just a couple blocks away. A lot of children go there after school, but in the mornings it's almost always empty."

A few moments later they arrived. Turning to Sawa she asked "So what do you do for your morning practice? Just stretches and katas, sparring, or what?"

"Usually, but we also play a lot of games."

With a weary grin on her face, Ukyo asked "What games?"

Shrugging Sawa said, "Fun games. You know... tag and things like that."

Shaking her head at the myriad of possibilities that a simple game of tag might encompass from Ranma's 'training' viewpoints when he was a teenager, Ukyo finally threw up her hands and simply said "Well, you do your thing for now. I have my own routine as well, but would enjoy a little sparring later if you want."

With a small grin Sawa moved off to the side a little and did some basic warm ups. Setting her spatula aside Ukyo also ran through a series of warm ups, and then some basic punches and kicks to really wake up. Afterward, she picked up her weapon of choice and began a rigorous series of swings and blocks that soon had sweat dripping from her body.

After nearly an hour of pushing herself against imaginary foes, Ukyo stopped to catch her breath. This being the first real workout she had done in over a year, she was appalled at how out of shape that she was in. Yep, she thought to herself, time to take Akane up on that offer.

Glancing around she looked for Sawa whom she had almost forgotten about while concentrating on her work out. When she felt somebody hit the ground hard right behind her, instinct took over and she spun while lashing out with her battle spatula... and just barely missed Sawa as she rolled underneath the strike and came to a standing rest about ten feet away from her.

Anger instantly filled her, and she lashed out at the girl. "What do you think you were doing? I could have seriously hurt you if I had hit!"

The playful look dying on her face, Sawa softly said "But that's what Momma and I do all the time. Besides, you're swinging too slow."

Opening her mouth to really chew the girl out, Ukyo suddenly stopped and blinked her eyes as she took in Sawa's stance. A relaxed easy pose that could take off instantly in any direction as necessary. A very similar pose to the one that Ranma used to use all the time so many years ago.

Ranma, the one person she knew of who could dance around her attacks in his sleep.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she finally said "I'm sorry Sawa, I didn't mean to yell at you. You just took me by surprise. I haven't done this in a long time and I'm not used to it anymore."

Nodding to Ukyo Sawa sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees looking at Ukyo. After a moment she asked, "Auntie Ukyo, why do you use that as a weapon? Isn't it hard to use?"

Smiling at the question Ukyo hefted the combat spatula and took a couple of lazy swings with it. "It can be, but it's what I'm used to. When I was a little girl I used to travel a lot, like you and Ra- your mother do. Since I cooked okonomiyaki everywhere I went it only made sense to learn how to use something that I would always have around. Also, like what your learning from you mother, it's a family style that I learned from my father."

"You can call her Ranma if you want to."

The sudden offer took Ukyo by surprise, but she eventually smiled at Sawa. "Thanks hun. I'm not used to thinking of her with any other name yet."

A sudden thought coming to her Ukyo asked, "Sawa, do you know who your father is?"

"Uh-uh" Sawa replied. "Momma used to say that he was a really nice person when he could be though."

Puzzled at the unusual answer, Ukyo finally set it aside and slid into a ready stance while facing Sawa. A grin coming to her face she said, "I do believe we were going to try a little sparring?"

A grin spread across Sawa's face as well as she stood up. Going into a loose pose she waited.

Nodding to herself as she now noticed the similarities between Sawa's style and Ranma's, Ukyo took the offensive and attacked intending to hold back a little until she got the measure of what the girl was capable of... and quickly found herself trying to hit a phantom as the girl dodged, bounced, and moved around with amazing speed. Slowly she began to put more pressure onto the girl but found herself grunting as Sawa suddenly connected with three solid kicks. Pausing a moment to collect herself, she charged back in only to find her feet getting swept out from beneath her.

Laying on her back she stopping to catch her breath, Ukyo looked over at Sawa and groaned as she noticed that the girl wasn't even breathing hard. "Why don't you attack more Sawa?" Then, as another thought struck her she added, "Is it because I'm a girl?"

A puzzled expression on her face at the question the girl answered with, "I don't know a lot of attacks yet, and I'm not very good with them. Momma hasn't gotten around to going through all of those with me yet."

Shaking her head at the old, and bad, assumptions she was making Ukyo rolled to her feet and dropped the spatula saying, "I give. You can dance around me again tomorrow."

After her breathing settled down and the twinges from the kicks faded, Ukyo picked up her spatula again and headed back to the restaurant with Sawa. After the both of them enjoyed a quick soak in the furo Ukyo went down to start prepping the restaurant for another day of business when the phone rang.

Picking it up Ukyo answered to find Kasumi on the other end.

"Ukyo, could you come over? Akane is finally back from checking Sawa and Ranma's apartment, and I think Toufu is finished with her."

An uneasy feeling settling in her stomach Ukyo said, "Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Hanging up she pondered what might have happened, and finally had to push her imagination aside as it proved to be a little too graphic for her. Spotting Sawa coming down the stairs she turned and said, "We're going over to visit the Tendos."

Seeing Sawa's nervous look as Ukyo strapped the combat spatula on once again, she paused and looked at the girl. Words of ease came to her mind, but she didn't utter any of them. If something was wrong Ukyo knew she had no right to say otherwise. Finally saying, "Come on, let's hurry over" she took Sawa's hand and they both headed out.

A couple minutes later Ukyo was knocking on the Tendo door, worried about what might have happened to Akane to require the good doctor's assistance. Kasumi's smile as she opened the door helped a little, but she was still nervous.

Leading them into the living room, they spotted Akane enjoying a cup of tea and sporting a new bandage covering her left forearm. Glancing up, Akane gave them a weak grin before taking another sip of her tea. As Ukyo took a seat across from her she asked, "Are you okay?"

Taking another look at her arm Akane said "Ya, I'm fine. Teaches me right for thinking I had it all covered." Shaking her head she added, "Father is extremely upset of course, but that's nothing new."

After Kasumi joined them and had poured tea for each of them, Akane spoke up.

"Well, I stopped by Sawa's apartment last night, or at least I tried to. The place was crawling with police, apparently someone had broken in and ransacked it." Shaking her head she looked at Sawa saying, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to get anything of yours."

At Sawa's murmured "That's okay" Akane continued her narration. "I decided to hang around a bit thinking that I might be able to sneak in after the police left. Good thing I did too, cause as they were leaving I noticed someone that was staking the place out just like me." Grimacing at her arm again she continued. "Of course, that's when I got cocky. I surprised them intending to ask a couple questions and found myself in a nasty little fight. It was dark so I don't think she ever got a good look at me, I know I didn't get a close examination of her, but it had to be an Amazon." This time she shook her head with a slight grin, "The spear is kind of a dead give away."

"Anyhow, I knocked her out quick and left. I also made sure I wasn't being followed which is why I didn't make it back till just an hour ago."

Reaching out Kasumi took Akane's hand and said "Thank you, dear sister."

Akane nodded but then said, "If the Amazons are still around, this isn't over you know."

After a long moment, Kasumi sighed and said "I know, and so does Ukyo. But... this needs to be done, for Sawa's sake."

Suddenly angry, Akane turned and glared at her sister. "You know something, don't you? Something about Ranma, and why he left with Shampoo. Don't you? Why Nabiki and Father-"

And that's when they all noticed Soun standing in the walkway.

Anger causing his face to flush he slowly stepping into the room and in a cold voice demanded "What's this?" Then looking over at Akane he added, "I thought I told you to NEVER mention that name in this house again!"

Not understand what was going on, Ukyo pulled Sawa close to her and watched as Akane stood up and approached her enraged father saying, "But he might be in trouble and-"

"I do not care!" He yelled. "That bastard and his father have ruined our lives, and I never want to hear them mentioned again! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Terrified at the tower of fury represented by the man in front of her, all Ukyo could do was sit still, hoping to not draw his attention. Tendo Soun had never been someone to trifle with when he was like this.

And that's then Sawa's whispering voice cut through the momentary silence as she said, "Ukyo, why is he so mad at Momma?" Ukyo cringed, noticing that both sisters had suddenly paled.

Suddenly Soun was looking at her, at Sawa, astonishment on his face that slowly turned towards insane anger. "That... that girl is..." and then he was raising his fist shouting "Get her out of my home! How dare you!" Akane quickly placed herself between Ukyo and her father and started to say "But Sawa-" and was violently shoved aside. As he advanced towards them Ukyo jumped to her feet picking up Sawa in the process, and started to back up. "Get out of my house!" he screamed, "Take that little bitch and-"

The slap was so strong it rocked his head backward. Just as his head came forward again the backhand sent him sprawling onto the floor.

Ukyo stood motionless as Kasumi stood there in front of her father, her whole body shaking. Her apparent anger a match to his she shouted "Don't you even dare! These are MY guests, and this is now MY house, and you no longer have ANY right!"

While lowering her still raised hand she said in a more calm voice "Yes, Sawa is Ranma's child. And right now that child doesn't know where her parents are, and would have nobody to look after her if it wasn't for Ukyo here." Then, with a glare of pure hate she pinned her father down and said, "I know what it's like to lose BOTH of my parents as a child. I will NOT have this little girl suffer through what I have."

Soun looked to be in shock as he slowly made his way back to his feet, his eyes never leaving his eldest daughter.

"You know why he had to leave Father, don't you dare shake your head and deny it, not any longer. He didn't have a choice, he wasn't GIVEN a choice. He is NOT to be blame." Then pointing at Sawa she added, "SHE is not to be blamed."

Twice Soun opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Finally he croaked out her name only to flinch as she cut him off saying, "Leave."

After looking at her for another moment, he slowly bowed his head and left.

Nobody was able to say or do anything for a long moment, until Kasumi slowly sat down on the couch and tried to pour herself a cup of tea. Her hands were shaking so badly that she spilt the tea on the table, and finally just set the kettle down. Looking up at Ukyo she said, "I'm sorry. I had not intended this to happen. I... I will make it up to you, to you both."

Watching as Akane gently sat down next to her sister, Ukyo gave a slow nod and then excused herself and while still carrying Sawa she let herself out of the Tendo home. Feeling Sawa still shaking she held the girl tight as she made her way back to the restaurant.

And the whole time walking back she could feel the anger building inside of her. Yes at Shampoo, Ranma, and even Soun though this was nothing new. But now this anger was directed at Kasumi as well... because she knew. Ukyo was certain the woman knew exactly why Ranma had left without an explanation or even a goodbye.

And for twelve years nobody had ever bothered to tell her.


	3. Interlude 1

Ukyo's Daughter (Interlude #1) 

All characters mentioned from Ranma 1/2 are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The insistent ringing of the phone dragged her kicking and screaming into the world of consciousness. Groaning to herself, she briefly considered not answering but finally dragged herself out of bed and staggered over to the phone. 'If it's that damn French financial consultant again,' she thought to herself, 'I'm going to kill him.' Glancing at the wall clock she made a face at the extremely late hour.

"Hello?"

"Nabiki?" Recognizing the sound of Kasumi's voice, she frowned. Kasumi had to have known what hour it was locally.

Rubbing her face in an effort to wake up more she replied, "Hey Kasumi, what's going on?"

"Nabiki... I-I need your help. I... I d-don't know what to do..."

And that's when she realized that her older sister was crying. Even over the long-distance connection a person couldn't mistake the sniffling and broken breathing.

"Hey Sis. What's wrong?"

Noticing that it was taking her older sister quiet a long moment to get herself together, she knew that something must have gone terribly wrong. 'The question is, what?' she thought.

"I... I need for you to do something. And... and your not going t-to like it..."

"What?"

"I-I need you to find Ranma...."

Trying not to groan out loud, Nabiki sat down in a chair and rubbed her temples in frustration. It was going to be another one of "those" calls.

Ever since Saotome Genma cashed his son in 10 years ago Kasumi has gone through periods of guilt, convinced that the Tendo family should have stopped the whole affair. Of everyone involved, Nabiki was probably the only one not completely surprised at the actions of Ranma's delinquent father.

Which is why she had taken great pleasure, all those years ago, in gathering every ounce of dirt she had ever gotten on the man and dropping it onto the police. She made sure that Genma would never be able to enjoy the fruits of his immoral acts. The aftermath had earned a bitter resentment between her and her father.

Nabiki herself still wasn't sure about her feelings towards Ranma himself, however. She had taken considerable liberties with him during the 2 years that he had stayed with their family, almost all of them without his permission, and many even without his knowledge. However, for as much trouble as she might have caused him, the boy also brought along just as much on his own. And with neither Ranma nor his father bringing in a dime to help with the expenses, she had to keep a roof over the family's head somehow.

Of course, unlike most everyone else she knew that in most cases, back then, Ranma really had been the victim of circumstance the majority of the time. And while she did sympathize with him for these, it had never stopped her from maximizing the possible profits to be gained from the situations...

...and it didn't even come close to forgiving him for the suicidal depression that he had left Akane and Ukyo in after his disappearance. Some of the close calls in the following months afterward even now made Nabiki shutter.

Shaking her head to clear out such old thoughts Nabiki patiently said, "Look, Sis, we've been through this before... I know that you-"

Her whole body jerked when Kasumi suddenly screamed, "I'M NOT ASKING YOU, I'M TELLING YOU TOO!"

When her hearing finally came back, she heard Kasumi sobbing over the line whispering, "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm so sorry..." Shutting her eyes and pinching her nose in thought, she finally said, "It's okay, it's okay. Tell me what's going on, Sis. What's happening? Why now?"

After finally calming down a little Kasumi said, "I know you don't like him, Nabiki. I... I know that you blame him, but please, do this for me. Please...."

"I don't blame Ranma, Kasumi. Well, not completely, but why? Why do I need to find him now of all times?"

"Because... it isn't just about him anymore."

A cold chill ran through her body at the possible implications of that statement. Akane? No. Akane was over him. It had taken a long time, and a not-so-pretty marriage, but her younger sister shouldn't be having a crisis over it now. Who else?

Ukyo. She never really did...

"What's going on Sis? Did something happen to Akane, or Ukyo? Is she...?"

"No... no," and then in a small voice, "this is about Sawa."

Shaking her head in frustration, Nabiki said, "Who the heck is Sawa?"

There was a long moment of silence before she got her answer.

"Ranma's daughter."

For a couple of seconds, Nabiki was truly speechless, not knowing what to say. Finally, though, she kicked herself for being surprised. 'Of course,' she thought, 'Cologne has been wanting to breed that boy forever now. All for the good of that damned tribe. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a half dozen kids now.'

Collecting her thoughts she finally said, "Wait a minute... this daughter of his, or at least someone claiming to be his daughter, is there in Nerima? So where is Ranma and Shampoo?"

"We don't know where Ranma is," Kasumi said, "he's been in town for about a month now, hiding, but we didn't know until two days ago. Sawa saw Ranma being attacked by Shampoo and some of her tribe and ran to Ukyo's-"

"What?! Shampoo was fighting with Ranma? Just... wait. Okay, start from the beginning...."

"....and you say that according to Sawa they've been on the move for as long as she can remember. Hmm, that's at least four or five years then, with the Amazon tribes chasing them the whole time." Thinking about the whole thing Nabiki could only shake her head. Ranma had finally gotten the guts to just up and leave a situation he didn't like, honor be damned. "Kasumi, I think Ranma is in it deep this time."

"Actually, I think Ranma's been on the run longer then that."

Not one to second guess the only individual out there that could read people easier then herself, Nabiki only said, "Why is that?"

"Because Ranma isn't Sawa's father, Ranma's her mother. We don't even know who her father is. The only Amazon that Sawa even knows is Shampoo, and only as the 'bad person' who had attacked Ranma."

For the second time in the same hour Nabiki was speechless. Ranma? A mother? The person who'd beat a person black and blue for simply calling him "girly." But that would mean he would have to... and be stuck in his female form for at least...

"Oh my."


End file.
